Clueless
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: 'I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT SEX' Kurt blurted out to his boyfriend. Blaine just laughed.


_Don't ask me how I got this idea. I honestly have no clue. But I thought it'd be funny... _

_Oh well, like it hate it I don't mind just enjoy! And please review. Oh and if you like this check out my other stories they are all Glee, with about 90% Klaine._

* * *

Kurt sighed as Blaine pulled back. He never went too far with their make out sessions.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for a few months now, much to the relief of their friends. And when they had started going further than kisses, all Kurt had wanted was more.

But Kurt had a slight problem, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

'Kurt, are you okay?' Blaine was panting, leaning against the wall.

The boy bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he should ask Blaine about it, but then again who else could he possibly ask?

'Kurt? What's wrong?' The older boy was looking worried.

Kurt lifted his head slightly. 'You know how in school they teach us about...it?'

Blaine smiled. 'You call it...it?'

Kurt blushed. 'My point was they teach us...' Kurt didn't want to say normal, 'baby-making sex-' Blaine chuckled, 'but they don't teach us about gay sex.'

'So?' Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt's neck.

'So...I've never been told about gay sex.'

'And?'

Kurt was trying to concentrate as Blaine tongued the hickey on his neck. He blurted it out. 'I have no clue about sex.'

Blaine paused. 'Come again?'

Kurt pulled back. 'I don't actually know what sex is for me.' The boy felt like crying and blushing at the same time.

Blaine tried to keep a quirky grin off his face. 'Like nothing?'

Kurt blushed. 'So far I've learnt a heap about making out and that comes from you.'

Blaine was trying so hard not to laugh.

'This isn't funny!'

'Crap Kurt I'm sorry. It's just...you think I have more experience than you? I mean I've never done it either and this is the furthest I've ever gone with a boy-heck who am I kidding you're my first real boyfriend.'

Kurt buried his head in his hands. 'Oh no, what are we going to do?'

'Well, having Wes and David as friends has taught me-through sick jokes- a little, and when I went to a special camp-yes my dad made me. Obviously didn't work- I learnt WAY more than I ever needed to know about all kinds of sex. Umm...'

The younger boy mumbled through his hands. 'My dad has been trying to figure out how to give me 'the talk' since we started dating.'

Blaine chuckled and pulled the boy into his arms. 'Oh I can't say I've had that experience. Hmm...' He buried his face into Kurt's perfect hair.

'Internet.'

'What?'

'We could look up information on the internet I guess.' Kurt rambled.

'If you mean 'watch gay porn' then no, I don't think so-'

'I meant written information. Sites to help us protect ourselves I guess.'

Blaine jumped up with an, 'Okay then!' and grabbed his laptop.

'What now? Oh okay then...' Kurt drifted off.

Blaine came across a web definition for 'gay sex'. It read: a form of intercourse between two males.

Kurt snorted. 'No shit.' He laughed, Blaine chuckling himself.

'Well, at least we've established that.'

Kurt sighed, annoyed at how little information there was. 'This sucks!'

Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek. 'Hmm...' He hummed, moving the laptop aside and gently pushing Kurt down. The younger boy giggled.

'Umm, okay I'm turning around and leaving.' The boys looked up to see Wes standing in the doorway awkwardly.

'Sorry mate.' Blaine sat back up. 'We're not...'

Wes nodded. 'Anyways, I came by to say hi and now this is rather awkward.'

Kurt smiled awkwardly. 'Hi Wes.'

'Bye Wes.' Blaine muttered jokingly.

Wes glanced down and back up. 'Actually I came by because I overheard your conversation.'

The boys looked at each other and blushed. 'Umm...'

Wes laughed. 'No I am not explaining it to you two clueless dudes. I was going to suggest talking to another gay guy. Maybe one of Lexie's mates. Not someone who goes here because then everyone will know.

Blaine nodded. 'Good idea. Thanks Wes.' He'd never seen Wes leave a room faster.

'Now we've scarred Wes for life, what do we do?' Kurt murmured, leaning into his boyfriend.

Blaine flipped out a phone. 'Chat to a gay guy.'

Kurt paled. 'Umm okay...'

*10 minutes later*

'Okay, cya mate.' Blaine shut the phone with a shudder. 'Well, that failed.'

Kurt burst out giggling. Mike, the gay guy, had been very helpful but he'd actually grossed the hell out of them. 'I'm sorry but I can't imagine...doing some of those things.'

Blaine started giggling himself. 'Likewise. So, I guess we are on our own.'

Kurt looked at him mischievously. 'I guess so.'

The senior was frowning slightly. 'I know that look. You're up to something.'

Kurt tackled him, straddling his lap with a grin on his face. He kissed him deeply, bringing a groan from Blaine.

'I know what you're doing.' The senior murmured against Kurt's soft lips.

'Really? Because I thought you had about as much clue as I do.' Kurt murmured as Blaine pulled the blanket over them, chuckling deeply as they experimented into the night.

* * *

_So yeah that's that. Kinda lame eding but I didn't want to write what the gay guy said to Blaine and Kurt...and the ironic thing is I'm a girl writing about two guys...oh why oh why do I do this to myself? I'm pretty sure I've gone nuts :P_

_Reviews please_


End file.
